


Herz aus Eis - Heart of Ice

by NoxArkana



Series: Die Hölle Muss Warten [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, How Do I Tag, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki isn't dead, Lots of fluff because who doesn't want that, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Set after the destruction of the One Ring and after Infinity War, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, first time writing porn, he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxArkana/pseuds/NoxArkana
Summary: The Elvenking stopped with a hand on the doorhandle and another abandoned at his side, a leg slightly bent as if to take a step. His eyes widened and his soft lips parted in a gasp.Curled up on the dark green sheets, still fully clothed apart from his bare feet, Loki from Asgard was sleeping peacefully on his bed, breathing slow and even and bewitching green eyes gently closed.





	1. Chapter 1

Heart of Ice

_To move along from where we've been  
I'll sing this song for you again_

 

. . .

 

 

  On and on they droned, their words mingling and slurring until they became a single flow of low nonsense. Occasionally the voices would spike with short-lived sparks of emotion -anger, joy or excitement, but the underlying current of pure, tedious _boredom_ was always the same.  
  Behind his carefully constructed mask of unreadable expressions, Thranduil Oropherion wanted to scream in frustration, dismiss them all and retire for the night. He'd been stuck with the Council since that very dawn - _fourteen hours ago, Valar, not even the fire-breathing serpents had been this dreadful_ \- and his soft bed seemed like a mirage brought on by too much sun.  
  Ever since the defeat of Sauron, Thranduil's councilors had been blowing every little problem out of proportions, as if desirous to find something to complain about now that their greatest enemy had been vanquished and Mirkwood had been restored to its former glory. Thranduil was sick of their mindless chatter.  
  With a shake of his beautiful head, the Elvenking rose suddenly, interrupting one of the elves mid-sentence. «That's enough for today, I believe» he said with a calm he didn't feel. «We will resume discussing these matters once Anor rises anew. For now, we have said all there is to say.»  
  Which was read exactly as it should have been read: _'Stop bitching about every little thing and leave'_.  
  They looked offended, rising with grumbling complacency -all but Miiran, who shot him a knowing look and snickered none-too-quietly behind her hand. Thranduil tilted his head in her direction, a subtle smirk playing at the corners of his mouth, before he too took his leave.

  The Elvenking of the Woodland Realm sighed as he closed the heavy oaken doors of his private quarters. Yes, a day gone to waste with pointless councils and useless words and false courtesy, his only respite coming in the form of his bright, beautiful son and his cheerful words. The ancient monarch smiled fondly at the thought of Legolas, who was off in the woods with his fellow friends from the guard. He was happy to be able to grant his son a few more centuries of peace, before he had to take the crown himself and try not to fall asleep while councilors babbled on about stupid, trivial matters. Thranduil hoped he could spare his _i_ _ô_ _n_ that burden, carrying it himself until all his subjects had left for the Undying Lands.  
  With a long exhale, he began shedding his heavy outer robes, carefully placing them in their proper place into the closet. He took off his rings and crown, leaving them on the vanity, and barefoot, his strong, powerful body covered only by his undertunic, he walked to his bedchamber and opened the doors.  
  He stopped with a hand on the doorhandle and another abandoned at his side, a leg slightly bent as if to take a step. His eyes widened and his soft lips parted in a gasp.  
  Curled up on the dark green sheets, still fully clothed apart from his bare feet, Loki from Asgard was sleeping peacefully on his bed, breathing slow and even and bewitching green eyes gently closed. His long dark eyelashes rested on his pale cheeks and one of his arms was bent, the hand looking so defenseless with its palm up, resting upon the pillow.  
  Movements stiff with surprise, the Elvenking quietly stepped inside his bedchamber, his feet almost making no noise on the cold stone floor. His blue-grey eyes drank in the form of his beautiful lover, sliding over his prominent cheekbones, on the delicate nose, the finely chiseled arch of his lips. In his sleep, Loki looked peaceful, nor worried nor tormented like Thranduil had seen him so many times before. But the dark circles beneath his eyes were no less marked and he was as brutally thin as he'd been the last time Thranduil had seen him. He looked, in a word, too gaunt, and the elf couldn't help but gently brush his long fingers in that dark hair. Loki sighed in his slumber, imperceptibly leaning into the touch, and the ancient king smiled.  
  Deciding against waking him, Thranduil carefully began to undress him, his nimble fingers working in the subtle way only an elf could, relishing in every inch of pale, supple skin that was revealed to him. He began with his tunic, gently tugging it off Loki's sleeping body, then his trousers and other garments until he was left in nothing but his underclothes. His chest rose and fell with his soft breathing, enticing in its paleness, his long, hairless legs slightly bent at the knees. The king gently ran his hand on one smooth cheek, feeling the soft pale skin beneath his long, elegant fingers -remembering the way those endless legs could wrap around his waist to keep him close, how those delicate hands could run into his golden hair in the gentlest of caresses, how those emerald eyes could shine with both tenderness and mischief at once. Loki's clothes smelt like him, a clean scent of snow and pine trees that refreshed Thranduil's mind and vibrated in his nose and throat.  
  Once Loki was undressed of his outer clothes, Thranduil gently covered him with the dark green duvet. The god's expression had melted into the slightest of smiles and Thranduil returned it, bending for a moment to leave a butterfly kiss on his luscious lips.  
  The Elvenking then retreated to take a bath before slipping into bed beside his lover, his surprise still not having worn off, but his joy at it bubbling up nonetheless. He didn't have plans that regarded waking Loki. His bewitching sorcerer looked as if he'd had too little time to sleep as it was, judging by how he'd barely stirred as Thranduil undressed him, and the Elvenking only had in mind to wrap his arms around him and keep him close, waking him when the unfailing nightmares came.  
  Thranduil frowned as he washed with the forest-smelling soap. He wished he could erase them all away, praying the Valar for a miracle for his Loki -that one day he could wake up and not remember anything, the suffering erased like chalk on a blackboard. It had taken a great deal of trust for Loki to reveal all that had transpired in his  
_(don't touch me I'm tainted)_  
 young life, and while he'd begged Thranduil more than once not to dwell on it, the Elvenking couldn't help himself. It was at times like these, when he saw Loki in all his innocence as he slept, or gave him that small, tender smile that was reserved only for Thranduil, that the king wished he could meet Odin. Just to choke the life out of him, extinguishing his life like one blows off a burning candle. To feel his bones snap beneath his fingers like fragile dry twigs.  
  He sighed. As it was, he couldn't do anything to that monster of a man, far away as he was. He could only comfort Loki, holding him in his arms, and beg him not to return to wherever it was that he came from.  
  Thranduil had begged him to stay countless times, but Loki had always refused his requests. At first it was his family. His mother, his brother. Then his children. When he'd finally, finally managed to break them out of their prisons of pain and take them here, in Thranduil's realm, he'd still returned back to that monstruous place. The king was sure he'd come up with another excuse again, and as much as Thranduil wished he could, he couldn't stop him -not when his love was able to vanish into thin air.  
  But he could still try.  
  He came out of the tub and dried himself with a soft white towel. He only slipped a thin nightgown on, as the night was warm and he would have Loki in bed with him. He padded back into his bedroom, blowing off a few candles as he went, only leaving one on the small, elegant table beside the bed.  
  Loki was still sleeping, his face partially hidden behind the covers he was now gripping in his hand. His expression hadn't changed, but Thranduil still didn't dare hope he was immersed in a dreamless sleep.  
  The elf slipped beneath the sheets, his movements careful as if he were lying beside a creature made of glass. As if on cue, Loki opened his eyes slowly, blinking sleep away and looking around as if he didn't know where he was. Once he caught Thranduil's form lying beside his, watching him intently, his eyes widened.  
  «Thranduil» he whispered and _oh_ , how the elf had missed his velvety voice. «I fell asleep... I'm sor-»  
  The rest of the sentence was swallowed by Thranduil's soft mouth, closed upon his in a gentle, chaste kiss. Loki's eyes widened in surprise, then slid closed once again as he melted in the kiss, his hands finding the hair at the base of the elf's skull, gripping it as if to assure himself that he was really there. Thranduil's own hand cupped the god's right cheek, thumb brushing on the skin beneath his eye, lips moving against Loki's own.  
  «How I have missed you» he whispered in the raven-haired man's mouth, pulling him close. Loki sighed against his lips, breaking the kiss to rest his mouth against the taller elf's throat.  
  «I missed you too» he murmured, one hand cupping a strong, creamy-skinned shoulder. He squeezed it gently, massaging the muscles there.  
  Thranduil hummed, tightening his grip around Loki a little. The younger one made a soft sound in the back of his throat, contentedly slipping an arm around Thranduil's middle.  
  «I wasn't expecting you, my beauty» Thranduil murmured, hands running through Loki's silky hair. The god stiffened a little beside him.  
  «I'm sorry» he whispered. «I needed to see you.»  
  «Never apologize for this, _meleth-n_ _í_ _n_. It has been too long» Thranduil said, sighing softly. «You don't need to be so tense. You know you don't need to be afraid of me.»  
  Loki stiffened further at his words, before relaxing again a moment later, melting into the elf's embrace. Thranduil murmured his contentment, never ceasing to caress the god's hair with tenderness.  
  «How are the children?» Loki asked softly, sighing in pleasure at the loving touch.  
  «They are well, beloved. The twins are mischievous like their father and Hela possesses your own charming magic. Sleipnir is becoming a gifted healer... and Jormungandr has taken up to practice archery with Legolas -he will become the best archer on Arda one day.»  
  «And... Fenris?»  
  At the name of the little wolf-boy, Thranduil's expression became darker. «He... still isn't comfortable enough to say more than a few words at a time» he said eventually. «And he's still scared of swords, of course. But he now doesn't object to me or his siblings being in the same room when he eats. He's making progress, my magpie.»  
Loki nodded slowly against his chest, eyes closing. It was good. Yes, it was getting better. His children were getting better. He smiled softly.  
  «Are you hurt, my love?» Thranduil whispered a moment later.  
  Loki didn't answer immediately. The pause stretched until Thranduil thought he'd fallen asleep again, before a soft, barely-there 'no' echoed in the air.  
  The Elvenking parted then from his lover, gently extracting himself from his pleading arms, propping himself up to look at him in the eyes. He didn't say anything, not accusing him of lying, giving him the choice to speak.  
  Loki held his gaze for long, eternal seconds. The his eyes flew down again, throat bobbing with his swallow, chest shuddering with his breaths. He sat up, Thranduil following him with movements so smooth they resembled a feline's.  
  «Yes» he whispered eventually, and Thranduil shook his head, golden hair swaying on his back.  
  «Oh, my love» he whispered, taking Loki in his arms. The thin god wound his arms around him, hiding his face in the crook of Thranduil's neck, slipping in his lap with the naturalness of a river that flows back into its bed.  
  Thranduil cradled him in silence for a while, cursing Odin, Thor, Heimdall, the whole Nine Realms for not seeing the suffering of the beautiful creature in his arms.  
  «I... was a fool» Loki said, voice beginning to crack. «I was so sure I could trust him, Thranduil, so sure he would _see_ , and I have no idea what you've heard but I swear _I didn't want to_ , it wasn't my fault, I swear on my _f_ _ë_ _a_.»  
  The elf just embraced him tighter as his shoulders began to shake. Loki was fighting back tears with all his might, struggling not to let them fall and wet the pale skin beneath his cheek.  
  «What happened, Loki?» Thranduil murmured, his voice vibrating in his chest and sending shivers down his spine.  
  He could not even begin to describe what had happened. The lives he'd taken while struggling to regain control of a body that didn't respond to his commands. The so-called trial, his mouth muzzled all the while, declared guilty without being able to defend himself, unable to make them see. Thor, leaving his body on Svartalfheim to rot, discarded, unwanted, and Sakaar and then _Thanos_ -  
  And the cell. Oh, Norns, the cell. He couldn't tell Thranduil what had happened into that cell. Not because he feared that Thranduil would be disgusted by him, that he would banish him from his bed and his halls -it had been too many years for Loki to still fear that. But that Thranduil would, eventually, think he was too broken to be brought back... it was an unconscious and yet very real fear. After all, what was that saying with the mirrors again?, it's better to leave it broken than to wound oneself with the shards.  
  But no -he wouldn't insult Thranduil by accusing him of that. The elf was strong, strong enough for the both of them, and as much as Loki hated depending on someone else, he found himself desperately clinging onto that strenght, trying to make it his.  
  «Things» he said, fighting to keep the trembling out of his voice, failing miserably. «... bad things».  
  Thranduil cursed Asgard again. He cursed the very air the people breathed, hoping to see them all choking on their own breaths.  
  «My mother's dead» Loki suddenly whispered, voice breaking. «She was the only one who... who... and she's dead».  
  «Oh, Loki... my love... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my beautiful magpie» Thranduil whispered, feeling the first hot tear fall on his shoulder. Soon more followed and then Loki was breaking down in a silent, shaking wreck of tears and pain, mourning Frigga like he hadn't had the chance to when he was in the dungeons. That, he was sure, was something he'd never forgive nor Odin nor Thor.  
  Thranduil held him close, softly shushing him, rubbing soothing circles on his shaking back. His grip never loosened, never allowing Loki to believe he was alone in this. Thranduil knew all too well how it was to lose someone you cared about, how it felt to be left alone to grieve. He wouldn't let Loki bear that pain alone.  
  It took some time, but in the end Loki's almost silent sobs subsided, leaving him red eyed and numb. The elf cupped his cheek, holding him close, whispering sweet nothings as he kissed his temple.  
  «I'm sorry» Loki murmured. «I didn't come here to bother you with my pains.»  
  «Ssshh, _pen-neth_ , never say things like that again. I'm glad you trust me enough to share your feelings with me, good or bad as they may be. Never think you're bothering me.»  
  «You are too good to me.»  
  Thranduil smiled sadly, gently leaning back to look Loki in the eyes. Then he slowly brought their mouths together, trying to convey all his love in that sweet, chaste kiss. His hands grasped the god's fair face, while Loki's hands rested on his shoulders, keeping him close.  
  Neither ever knew who started it, but the kiss began to deepen, lips slowly parting and tongues touching tentatively. Loki buried his hands in the elf's long hair, slowly leaning closer until he was pressed to Thranduil's body, his pale chest to the firm, solid one of the Elvenking. He remembered the first time he'd seen that chest bare -how afraid he'd been of the physical proof of Thranduil's immense strenght. But the elf had let him explore his body without as much as a change in position, letting him get acquainted with the soft skin, the lean muscles, the large shoulders, the beautiful dip of his hips. It still made Loki apprehensive, from time to time, to see Thranduil naked and know he could -at least physically- overpower him easily, but that fear was always chased away by the way Thranduil put his body in Loki's hands, submitting to his every touch as if he could live on that alone. And oh, the loving, _reverent_ look in the elf's eyes. Thranduil always looked at him as if he was someone who was _precious_ , someone to protect, someone to love. Loki had looked in the elf's eyes and had seen someone who would die for him without hesitation. In the face of that love, he knew he didn't need anyone else's, save that from his children.  
  When they parted for air, Thranduil saw the same love reflected in Loki's eyes.  
  «I love you» the raven haired man whispered, and the elf smiled, cupping his face with both hands as if it were the most precious thing on Arda.  
  «And I you, my beautiful magpie» he murmured, stealing another kiss from those soft lips. That kiss soon became a second, and a third, and then more, until they were both lying on the silky bedding, kissing deeply, their hands slowly roaming on their still clothed bodies.  
  It was, surprisingly, the trickster god the first to slip a hand beneath Thranduil's tunic. Pleased with this turn of events, as Loki was usually far too uncertain to make the first move, Thranduil let him take the thin fabric off his body, smiling softly when the raven-haired man looked at him. The younger of the pair began exploring the soft expanses of skin that were displayed before him, his to take as he pleased. Each time was like the first to the sorcerer, and he brushed that skin with the same reverence he'd first shown all those years ago -the first time they had kissed, and the first they had made love.  
  «Your skin glows» he murmured. «As if you'd taken the moonlight and bathed in it until it was yours.»  
  «I wish I could always see that look into your eyes» Thranduil whispered back. «It is that gaze, that which makes me glow. Without you, my nights are dark and my days are dull.»  
  Loki smiled a little, and, as Thranduil noticed immediately, with far more bitterness that he probably wanted to show.  
  «What is it, my love?» he asked in a whisper, but Loki shook his raven head.  
  «Don't» he breathed. «Not now.»  
  Thranduil granted his wish despite his desire to know more, and he let the subject drop. He closed his eyes, sighing in barely-contained pleasure as Loki's hands ran on his chest, his sides, his ribs. He lowered his head to kiss the god again, one of his large hands slithering to gently cup the back of Loki's neck, cradling his head tenderly. His lover's hands found his hair and Loki buried his fingers in the pale golden strands, heart fluttering at that simple touch.  
  «You are so beautiful, _meleth-n_ _í_ _n_ » Thranduil whispered reverently. «Your eyes... they burn like the fire of ancient stars, from your world and mine.»  
  Loki hummed in a confusing tangle of emotions that went from joy to love to embarrassment to outright self-hatred. If only Thranduil saw him for what he really was... oh, Loki didn't think he could survive the heartbreak.  
_I can't even touch you with my true skin, my love..._  
  But he wanted him. Oh, Norns, how he wanted him. He wanted Thranduil to kiss and caress and lick and claim every inch of his body, of his mind, _everything_ , he wanted to give him everything-  
  Loki surged up to claim the Elvenking's mouth again in a bruising kiss. Thranduil welcomed it with a smile and hands tangled in his hair, tasting him, drinking him in like a man dying of thirst. He let Loki push him up and then back until he was sprawled beneath the God of Mischief, still tightly lip-locked, Loki's weight a sweet one between his legs. He could feel the god's arousal, thick erection pressed against his, delicious pleasure separated only by thin fabric and unwillingness to part, even for the briefest moment, from the other's lips. Thranduil moaned at the feeling, one hand snaking between their bodies to cup Loki through the flimsy tunic.  
  The unexpected, sweet assault made Loki gasp, reddened lips parting from Thranduil's as he threw his head back. His body arched like a cat's and he began to minutely, slowly roll his hips into the Elvenking's hand, moaning softly as Thranduil chuckled lightly.  
  «So beautiful» he breathed again. «May I touch you, my beauty?»  
  Loki bit his lip, cheeks flushed, leaning forward until he was supporting himself on his hands, Thranduil's head between them. He nodded slowly, wetting his lips.  
  Thranduil kissed him again, softly now as he tenderly lifted Loki's tunic. He dipped his hand in the god's leggings, grasping his hot, half-hard cock.  
  «Mmnh, Thranduil...»  
  The elf smiled playfully, dragging his hand up in lazy, slow strokes. Loki hardened further in his expert palm, hips bucking, chasing the sweet sensation as pleasure spiked in his veins.  
  «Thranduil... I... _oh_...»  
  Loki's head drooped, kiss-swollen lips parted on another soft groan, a shudder coursing down his spine. Thranduil's free hand roamed his muscular, enticing pale back and gently settled on the curve of his hip, the elf marvelling once again at how the slightly protruding bone perfectly slotted into his broad palm. He loved how their bodies seemed made to fit together, like two pieces of the same puzzle. It was with utter adoration that he gazed up at Loki, biting his lip as he watched the drunk-on-pleasure expression on the young god's face.  
  «Oh, Loki... you're utter perfection» he murmured as he caught those lips again with his. Loki groaned into his mouth and Thranduil relished in that intimate little sound, his strokes quickening slightly.  
  Loki whimpered at how pleasurable this felt. The feeling of Thranduil's large hand on him was mind-blowing. The elf knew exactly how Loki wanted to be touched, caressed, kissed. He knew where to nibble to make the God of Chaos whimper, where to lick to coax an enticing moan out. Only Thranduil knew how to make his body sing with lust and want and love alike.  
  «Please, lay down for me, _meleth_ » Thranduil whispered.  
  Loki bit his lip and complied, moving to lie at the king's side. Thranduil kissed his neck, licking and biting at his pulse point until Loki sighed sweetly, gasping at the sensation as the elf nuzzled and kissed his way down his hairless chest, stopping to kiss and suck at his rosy nipples. Loki panted slightly, hands finding the long strands of hair on the Elvenking's skull, and he arched his back, pushing his chest into Thranduil's mouth. The eldest of the pair smiled fondly, complying with the silent request as he lavished attention on the hardened little nubs of flesh, relishing in every little gasp and moan he pulled from the young god. Loki was always so deliciously vocal when they were together, so responsive to every little touch. Thranduil kissed his chest again, tender and aroused and so in love he could barely think.  
  Giving one final swipe of his tongue to Loki's nipple, he continued down, leaving a trail of wet, burning kisses in his wake. Goosebumps bloomed on Loki's skin when Thranduil caressed his clothed hips, hooking his fingers on the hem of the light pants and pulling them down slowly, relishing in every inch of creamy skin that was revealed. He kissed Loki's inner thigh, worshipping his body with sensual licks and gentle kisses until the young god was a panting, begging mess beneath his mouth.  
  «Thranduil... _please..._ »  
  «Ssshh, _meleth-nín_... I will give you everything you want.»  
  Thranduil stopped teasing then, crawling slightly up to nuzzle against Loki's throbbing cock. He licked a long, tender stripe on the underside of it, making the god arch and gasp, a broken moan escaping his lips, before Thranduil closed his mouth over the head, suckling wetly on it, laving it with his tongue.  
  Loki gasped hotly when he felt that hot, wet mouth upon him. He arched his back, unable not to buck his hips, a low moan escaping him as Thranduil's lips sank further down. He tipped his head back with a sigh, eyes closing -Thranduil was _good_ at this, so talented with that wicked tongue of his, and the way the elf moaned around him, sending shockwaves of delicious pleasure up Loki's spine... the young god arched beautifully, biting his lip to stifle another groan.  
  Thranduil pulled off his cock with a popping sound, massaging it with his large hand. «Don't» he whispered against his hot flesh. «Let me hear you, _meleth-nín_ », and with that, he sank again down the hard, flushed rod of flesh before him, swallowing around it until he felt the tip touch the back of his throat.  
  «Thranduil- _ah!_ »  
  The god groaned, long and loud this time, a sound so erotic Thranduil moaned himself around his mouthful. Loki hid his face into his bicep, the hand that wasn't gripping the headboard winding in Thranduil's hair. He moaned the Elvenking's name again, seemingly unable to stop, as Thranduil began to gently bob his head -up and down, up and down until Loki couldn't form coherent words anymore. The elf himself was nearly delirious by this point, the feel of Loki in his mouth making him dizzy with a pleasure he couldn't explain. Loki's deep sighs were driving him insane, the god's rapture enchanting enough to trigger his own.  
  «I... I'll come soon if you don't stop» Loki panted, giving a gentle tug on the long blond tresses. «Oh, _oh_ _Thran_...»  
  The elf pulled off his cock with another wet noise, a string of saliva connecting the tip to his lips. He looked beautiful like this, Loki thought hazily, not for the first time tonight -bathed in the dim glow of the solitary candle, almost totally immersed in darkness, flushed and consumed by want.  
_I made him feel like this_ , and the thought made his body shudder with uncontrollable desire, impossibly hot and pooling in his groin. He bit down on another moan as Thranduil smirked.  
  «Who said you'd only come once tonight, my love?» he said, voice rough and husky, before claiming his lips once more in a scorching kiss, tongue delving into the wet, hot cavern of Loki's mouth.  
  The action and the slight roughness of it had Loki flinching as if hurt. Thranduil's eyes snapped open, what he thought a passionate gesture now deforming into a horrible shape in his mind, and he started to back away to give his lover some space.  
  Loki didn't let him.  
  «Don't you dare» the Trickster growled against his mouth, pulling him back forcefully to slam his mouth more firmly to Thranduil's again. He kissed the elf like a man starving, hungrily licking his way into the other's mouth, Thranduil's taste like a drug and he a helpless addict. He grew softer after a time, once he was sure the Elvenking was not going to withdraw again -and the kiss grew heartbreakingly tender, Loki crushing their mouths together as if it were his last day on Middle-Earth. The thought made Thranduil's blood turn to ice in his veins and he kissed back with equal passion, gripping Loki's arms as if it had ever stopped him from leaving.  
  «Don't leave» Thranduil begged in a broken whisper. «Please, please, _please_ _don't leave me_ ».  
  No other had ever heard that word fall from the Elvenking's lips, no one but Legolas and Loki knew the way Thranduil said _please_. At the shaky tone the elf used, Loki frowned and pulled back.  
  «Thranduil? _Elskan_ , what is it?»  
  Thranduil's head was buried in his neck and the elf was breathing Loki's scent in, eyes closed and lips pressed to the side of his neck.  
  «Do not leave me again» he repeated, quiet and desperate. «I coud not bear it all again.»  
  Loki smiled then, a beautiful thing that made Thranduil's heart clench. The green-eyed man cupped the elf's face, shaking his head.  
  «I do not indend to leave» he whispered. «Never again, if you will have me here with you that long.»  
  Thranduil's breath hitched, his eyes going wide as he stared at Loki with a dumbfounded expression. His heart latched onto those words like their wife would to a bleeding wound, hope and delight spiking in his chest.  
  «Loki» he breathed, and began to rain little kisses all over the god's face. «Oh, Loki, Loki, my Loki...»  
  Said man chuckled at the elf's joy and caught his lips for a proper kiss again, holding him tight against his own body.   Thranduil responded with equal passion, his hair falling at the sides of Loki's face like a silver-blond curtain. They both had their eyes closed and Loki kept them like that even as Thranduil began to slide down his body again, kissing the inside of his thighs as he coaxed Loki's long, lean legs open once more. Thranduil opened them instead, his throat going dry at the display in front of him.  
  «I'll want an explanation on this sudden change of mind» he whispered, then licked a long stripe over Loki's cock again, making his hips buck.  
  «Later» the god gasped. Thranduil hummed in agreement and opened his mouth for him once more, taking him in deep, throat clenching wetly around the weight of him. Loki's hips twitched with the need to thrust in that warm, welcoming heat, and Thranduil just _let him_ , _gods_ , _he wasn't going to last_ -  
  «Norns, Thranduil-»  
  All it took were two bobs of Thranduil's head, and Loki could think anymore, could only come, hot and gasping and so good it made his vision go white. He sobbed, strangled and breathless, and Thranduil actually swallowed around his cock and Loki could only moan, pleasure and delight like a wave in his veins.  
  The Elvenking pulled off with a wet noise, kissing Loki's lower belly while he waited for him to come down from his high. It didn't take long before Loki was all over him again and forced him up to catch his lips once more. Loki pulled him closer, almost aggressive in his need for closeness.  
  «I _need_ you, Loki» the elf whispered in his mouth. «I missed you so badly while you were away. Make me yours -claim me once more, my love».  
  The thought of that warm, slick heat around him almost made Loki change his mind -almost.  
  «Thranduil... make love to me.»

♦ ♦ ♦

 

  Authoress' note:  
  There's not enough Thranki lovin' out here.  
  I do not own in any shape or form the characters featured in this story. I only own my OCs and the plot.  
  Please leave a comment and have a good day/night!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

2  
  


_Die Hölle muss warten  
Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit für mich zu gehen_

 

. . .

 

  Thranduil gaped at those words, fallen so easily, so trustingly from Loki’s lips. In all the years - _centuries_ \- Thranduil and Nox had known him, he’d never allowed them to touch him anywhere near his entrance, let alone penetrate him. Too many ugly memories, too much pain, he’d said, and both his consorts had respected that wholly: they’d come a long way from the times when Loki would flinch at the slightest touch, but Thranduil hadn’t thought the god was anywhere near ready for something like that. Some of his insecurity must have been evident on his face, because Loki smiled sweetly at him and cupped his face in both hands. He kissed the ethereal Elvenking with a tenderness most didn’t think him capable of, his hands -strong hands, hands that were used to killing and tearing muscles and bones apart- cradling the elf’s head as if it were the most precious gem of Arda.   
  «I’m sure» he whispered in Thranduil’s mouth. «Don’t be afraid. I want you.»  
  «Loki…»  
  The god frowned when the elf pulled back, reluctantly breaking the kiss. His eyes were intense as he looked down into Loki’s own green irises, looking for something he couldn’t quite name.  
  «Don’t you want me, _elskan_?» he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Thranduil shook his head in frustration.  
  «I do, Loki, the gods know if I do» he said, dipping his head again to kiss the corner of the god’s lips. «I’m just… uncertain. I don’t want to harm you, and that happening is still a very likely possibility-»  
  «Thranduil, _elskan_ , when Nox touches you, do you think about the fact she could suddenly harm you?»  
  At the thought of the shadow woman, Thranduil's chest was flooded with warmth.  
  «I… no» he admitted, knowing where Loki was going with it. «Because I trust her, and in the same way, you trust me and so on and so forth, but Loki, I-»  
  He was cut off as a strangled groan was torn from his throat. He gave a full body shudder and panted as Loki stroked his cock with a smirk, biting his lip.  
  «You… hnnf… are playing dirty» he whispered and bent down to kiss him again. «I’m serious, love, I… _ah_ …»  
  «Maybe it would be best if waited for Nox to come back» Loki mused, still stroking lazily as Thranduil bucked gently against his hand. «Would you feel better then?»  
  «Mmmh.. we should have waited for her in the first place, Loki» the elf managed to pant. Loki smiled at him. The knowledge that he’d been able to reduce the great Elvenking to this shaking mess of nerves and want was making him dizzy. He'd been thinking of this for some time now, of Thranduil inside him, heavy and pulsing, erasing all those excruciating moments to replace them with delicious friction and fullness. The mere idea made him swallow with barely-suppressed arousal. For the first time, the idea of spreading his legs for another man didn't make him flinch with fear and humiliation, didn't make him feel like a worthless whore. He hadn't deserved that, he realized, he deserved this, he deserved to be loved and to have his body worshipped like a shrine simply because he _existed_. The rush of warmth the thought elicited made him shudder in excitement. He quickened the pace of his hand, movement slickened with the copious amounts of fluid blossoming from Thranduil's  slit, and the elf moaned brokenly, hips twitching helplessly in Loki's hand. The realizations made Loki giddy with an emotion he couldn't name, but that made him feel good for some unknown reason. He smiled joyously while, above him, Thranduil moaned sweetly and returned his smile. «Love...?»  
  Loki kissed him forcefully, pressing his mouth eagerly to the elf's, who returned the kiss with equal abandon as Loki's strokes quickened.  
  «Mmh, nothing, pretty elf. Now stop talking. I want to hear you scream my name» he whispered in Thranduil's mouth, making him gasp hotly against his lips. The elf's hips began to move minutely, small aborted thrusts that made the slide of his cock in Loki's hand so much sweeter. He stopped trying to control the sounds that wanted to escape, instead allowing them to echo in the cavernous dark chambers and bounce off the walls of the palace. Loki was worshipping his body like a holy shrine and Thranduil felt as if he were the god and not the other way around, and the rush of warmth the feeling elicited made him whimper in helpless, desperate arousal.  
  «Yes, _yes_ - _Loki_ , _oh Valar_ \- oh, just like that, please _meleth_ -»   
  Warm hands settled on Thranduil's hips and slowly ran up, caressing his side, running over his ribs and defined muscles, brushing his hair back to expose his spine. They inched down the smooth expanse of golden skin and snaked down his torso, barely brushing his hardened nipples-  
  « _Ah! Nnnh-_ »  
  «My, my, what a nice surprise to come home to» Nox chuckled, eyes sparkling as she perched on the edge of the bed. Loki chuckled at Thranduil's surprise, reaching out with his free hand to grasp Nox's bony fingers. The Elvenking shuddered as the shadows kept teasing him, not leaving an inch of him untouched.  
  «How was your hunt, dear?» Loki asked pleasantly, turning away entirely, teasing Thranduil's slit with his thumb. The elf hissed, flushing, arching his back to try and get those blackened hands to touch _more_ , but their touches stayed butterfly-like and gentle.  
  «Mmmh, uneventful» the woman murmured, voice dropping to a pleasant husky purr as she followed the movements of the dark hands on Thranduil's body. «I met Legolas. He sends his love.»  
  «Such a good boy he is» Loki drawled, not clear if he was referring to Legolas or the elf sobbing helplessly at his side. He beckoned Nox closer, undressing her with a flicker of his hand. The light blue clothes fell to the ground and Nox was as bare as the day she was born, grinning sweetly as she settled, sitting up, at Loki's side, a glass vial in her hands. She placed it on the floor beside the bed.  
  «You're lucky I stopped in my rooms to bathe» she said, bending to kiss Loki on the lips. «Else you'd have had to run around the palace looking for lube. Rude, by the way. You started without me.»  
  «Mmmh, sorry» the god said, not sounding sorry at all, which earned him a chuckle and a pair of pale hands cupping his face to kiss him properly.  
  They lost themselves in the kiss, tongues delving to taste each other with hot passion. Nox's kiss was different from Thranduil's; more possessive, more forceful. It was immediate hot pleasure and clashing of teeth. Their relationship was more physical than the one he had with Thranduil. Despite that, Loki never doubted Nox loved them, in her own _fucked up way_ , to use her own words.  
  At his other side, Thranduil suddenly gasped. They both broke the kiss to glance at him, finding him with his brows knitted over closed eyes, mouth slack in a silent 'O' of pleasure. His hips were bucking now, chasing his own release, and the shadow hands were massaging and pinching the tips of his pointy ears.  
  « _Oooh_ , cruel» Loki chuckled and Nox joined him, smiling. She reached forward, cupping his fair face in a too-pale hand.  
  «You okay there, pretty elf?» she purred, not overly concerned but still wanting to make sure. She need not have worried, though, because Thranduil eagerly nodded with a small sound of pleasure.  
  «Keep going» he rasped, his order sounding like a breathless plea. Nox hummed, moving her hand to Thranduil's exposed ear. She pinched the tip between thumb and forefinger, rubbing it gently.  
  The moan the Elvenking let out was a lewd, hot, strangled sound. Nox bit her lip and her shadows spread on the bed. Loki shuddered when they touched his side and snaked up his front, turning back towards Thranduil when they gently beckoned him. Wrapped in black slithering forms, writhing against one another and moans tumbling freely from their reddened mouths, the two men couldn't have looked more debauched.  
  «How I love watching you squirm» Nox drawled, dragging a lazy hand down her small round breasts. Her red eyes were glittering in the dark, sunk in orbits full of slithering shadow. «A pretty gift, all for me to unwrap.»  
  Thranduil gasped in broken Elvish, almost begging now, pleas for _more_ his only coherent speech. His face was reddened and covered in a thin layer of sweat, his ears flushed up to their pointy ends. He looked positively depraved and Loki chuckled between his own breathy sounds, slowing the rythm of his stroking.  
  «Should we let him find release, my love?» he asked mischievously. His monstrous consort hummed in her low voice, a rasping sound that betrayed her own arousal. From Thranduil's ears, her hand travelled down to his chest and to his exposed nipple, rubbing it with her thumb.  
  «What do you say, pretty king? Do you want to?» she wanted to know, tweaking the hard nub between thumb and forefinger. Thranduil gasped and let out another desperate noise, seemingly torn, before he finally opened his eyes halfway.  
  «Not- not yet» he breathed out, forcing his hips to still. Loki didn't remove his hand, although he did stop his motions as he settled his other palm on the heaving side of the Elvenking to calm him down. Nox used her shadows to caress the Elvenking's hair, stroking it sweetly until his heavy breathing turned back to normal.  
  «Your shadows... they drive me mad» the elf murmured, leaning back into the dark touch. Nox kept it light and sweet, smiling at him as she bent over to kiss him gently on the mouth. «I know, darling. That's why I love using them on you.»  
Thranduil responded to the kiss, tongue delving in Nox's mouth. He pushed himself up on an elbow, his free hand carding through the woman's dark curls. Nox chuckled, cupping the side of his fair face with her bony hand.  
  «Come here» Loki murmured as he sat up, pulling the woman in his lap. Nox went willingly, voice turning to a low moan when Loki's mouth latched on her wiry neck. Thranduil grinned, getting closer so that he could kiss and lick at the rosy nipples on her small breasts. That got another sound out of her, a whimpering noise that never failed to stoke the two men's fire.  
  «'m supposed to take care of you» she murmured, eyes half-lidded, one arm bent backwards to caress Loki's inky strands. «Spoil you a bit. You just got back.»  
  «I wouldn't have this any other way» Loki murmured, one long pale hand ghosting down her body to coax Thranduil's head back up. He kissed the elf, slow and languid, while the Elvenking moved his own digits down Nox's soft belly to slip between her thighs.  
  The woman gasped and squirmed, torn between letting them continue and assuring herself that Loki was, indeed, with them again. The latter won out and she abruptly turned in Loki's arms, pushing him back down on the soft bedding. She grinned down at him, eyes sparkling as the shadows came alive once more.  
  Thranduil smiled at his consorts, settling between Loki's spread legs. He felt the god flinch slightly.  
  « _Meleth_?»  
  «I'm alright. Continue, please.»  
  Thranduil did, but more slowly, gentler than before. He hoisted Loki's legs on his own shoulders, kissing his ankles gently, first one and then the other, slowly kissing his way down pale calves and creamy thighs. Despite the orgasm he'd just had, Loki's cock was again perking with interest, giving weak throbs as Nox kissed the breath out of him.  
  And then Thranduil found the tight, puckered opening between Loki's round cheeks and gave a slow, tantalizing lick over the rim.  
  « _AH_!»   
  That sound was equal parts shock and arousal and Thranduil smiled against the sensitive skin, kissing the fluttering hole before continuing in his ministrations. It was something he'd never confess outside of the privacy of his chambers, but he secretly loved pleasuring his partners with his mouth, especially partners as vocal about their pleasure as his two lovers. Loki was squirming beneath his lips and Thranduil couldn't get enough.  
  Nox glanced back, surprised at finding the elf nestled between Loki's slender thighs. She bit her lower lip and slid off Loki's chest, leaving him free to move should he need to get away. She settled at his side instead, content with nipping and nibbling at his neck and collarbones, watching with hooded eyes as he arched and groaned.  
  «How I have missed you, my love,» she murmured, capturing his mouth in another long kiss. Loki gasped in her mouth as   Thranduil's slick tongue undid him slowly, the wet slide of it against his hole making him writhe on the edge between too much and not enough. The last streaks of oversensitivity weren't helping either. Loki felt as if he were simultaneously burning for more and for it to stop, eventually settling for _more_ with a gasping moan when Thranduil's tongue licked into him.  
  «You shouldn't leave Nox out, Loki,» the elf murmured against his flesh. He licked over the shuddering entrance once more, eliciting another whimper from the sorcerer, before he pointed his tongue and began fucking Loki in earnest with it.  
  «Oh, _elskan_ -»  
  Loki cried out at the sensation of that warm, wet muscle wiggling its way inside him. He pushed back against Thranduil's tongue, trying to get more of it inside, and ran a large hand on Nox's pale side.  
  «Sorry, love» he whispered, pulling her down for a kiss. She chuckled against his mouth, biting on his lower lip.  
  «Remind me why I do keep you around» she whispered, gracefully lifting a leg. Loki took the hint and ran his hand down her belly, his gentle touches a teasing caress against her hot core. Her head fell forward when he slipped a finger between her wet folds, her curls dangling in ringlets in front of her face, hiding her too-large eyes and pierced ears. A long sigh escaped her lips and Loki grinned, lost between his own pleasure and hers. Nox gasped and he slid a long finger inside her, massaging her clenching walls slowly.  
  «Loki...»  
  The god whimpered as Thranduil's tongue was joined by a manicured hand, the elf's fingers lightly tracing his rim as if to ask for permission. He pushed back with a low groan and Thranduil smiled against his flesh, pulling back slighly to speak.  
  «Nox?»  
  She opened her eyes halfway and grinned lazily at him, still undulating her hips on Loki's hand. The finger inside her had become fingers and she got lost for a moment, eyes glassy, jaw slack and a thin sheen of sweat covering her too-pale skin. «Don't stop» she murmured, straining to rummage beneath the mattress. Loki grinned and waited for her to righten herself, lube in hand, before abruptly grabbing her hips and turning her over, so that her dripping folds faced him.  
  «Oooh, you naughty thing» she laughed, handing the vial over to Thranduil. The elf smirked and bent to kiss her, feeling her jump and moan when Loki put his fabled silver tongue to good use. She was panting against their bodies, chest and breasts heaving with her hash breaths. The Elvenking's smirk grew seeing how easily they could manage to undo her.  
  «Eager, love?» he asked to no one in particular as he liberally coated his long fingers in the sweet-scented oil. Both his consorts gave a hum of agreement and Thranduil went back to his work with a chuckle. He again traced Loki's entrance with his fingers, spreading the substance over his skin and making him hold his breath. He was relaxed though, pliant and willing beneath his hands, and so Thranduil dared to push the first finger in, just up to the first knuckle.  
  Loki gasped and both Nox and Thranduil stopped moving, looking back and down at him for any sign of discomfort, but his flushed cheeks and vivid eyes reassured them. The god squeezed Nox's hips, no doubt leaving bright bruises, but the woman didn't care, too mesmerized looking at Loki's face: fraught with pleasure and arousal, hair in complete disarray and redness spreading over pale skin, he had never looked more beautiful. Nox ached to kiss him, but she was in a rather uncomfortable position to do so at the moment.  
  Loki didn't give her time to turn around, anyway.  
  «Thran... keep going, please, _elskan_ ,» he said, breathless, and pulled Nox's groin to his mouth once more. The woman cried out, Loki's tongue laving on and between her folds, his lips sucking on them as if they were the most exquisite thing he'd ever tasted. He was licking and suckling at her clit, making her moan and writhe in white-hot pleasure, her own face stained with red.  
  Thranduil observed them for a moment, breathless and aroused, and was suddenly flooded with the desire to make them both come undone. Slowly he pushed the first finger inside of Loki, making him moan against Nox's flesh, which prompted a strangled sound of her own. He grinned and began to pump his finger slowly, watching with rapt attention as Loki's hole clenched and fluttered around the intrusion, tight and warm and slick with oil. His own cock was aching, flushed and rock hard, but he forced himself to ignore it for the moment. He imagined Loki's walls clenching around his shaft the same way they were squeezing his finger and a large drop of pearly fluid formed at the tip, dripping down his straining flesh to his tight testicles.  
  Then a warm tendril traced the underside of his cock, licking the salty liquid away and following a prominent vein, and the elf found himself unable to think.  
  Nox hummed gently above him and smiled, her shadows wrapping around the head and giving in a wet suckling motion that made Thranduil weak at the knees, a rippling suction. They were warm and slick around him and Thranduil found he couldn't breathe, found his mind going blank and white for a moment. He was not one to easily be reduced to an incoherent mass of nerves, but that sensation, coupled with Loki's sudden return and the earlier teasing, was making pleasure coil suspiciously in his loins with worrying speed. His cock twitched in the slick grasp and he shook, struggling to keep his finger moving steadily in and out of Loki.  
  The god was faring much better, if the soft noises he was making were anything to go by. The previous orgasm had left him pliable and relaxed and Thranduil was oh so very talented in these matters. Loki gasped and let out a soft 'oh' of pleasure when he finger was gently pulled out, only to return with a second digit that made him bite his lip. It didn't hurt; Thranduil was as careful now as he'd always been in all the years he'd pleasured Loki, but he did feel the stretch, and it was surprisingly _good_ , considering he hadn't done this in years.  
  Then Thranduil crooked his fingers and Loki's mind went white, thoughts wiped as easily as chalk from a blackboard.  
  « _Thranduil_ -»  
  His choked plea was all the confirmation the elf needed. With a grin he stroked that spot again, feeling Loki's tight walls clench around him, his thighs trembling uncontrollably, his feet digging into his back to try and pull him closer, closer, always closer. Nox caught the glimpses of his orgasm dawning on him and tightened the shadow tendril around the base of his shaft, dark eyes hooded and a deep rumble coming from her chest as she felt Loki's hot panting breaths against her core. She was close, terribly close, and she wanted to come with her god inside her.  
  «Lokes...» she breathed, feeling him shudder beneath her. A moment later his hands' grip on her hips slackened and she moved aside, burning hot with want. Loki pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down to where three of Thranduil's fingers were sliding into him, each stroke a wave of scorching heat, a helpless moan escaping him.  
  «I want you now, _v_ _æ_ _nn_ _á_ _lfr_ » he whispered, eager and needy and so beautiful Nox's breath was knocked out of her. Thranduil bit his lip, pulling his fingers out and crawling over Loki again, pressing a kiss on his lips.  
«How do you want me, love?» he murmured and Loki shifted so he was lying on his side, his back to the elf and his chest and jutting cock towards his other partner.  
  Nox grinned at him and he responded in kind, chewing on his lower lip when she scuttled closer and grasped his hard length. Behind him, Thranduil was slicking up his own erection, sighing in pleasure at the long-awaited contact.  
The elf slid a hand beneath Loki's endless thigh and lifted it, exposing his entrance. He gently bent that pale leg backwards and hooked it on his hip, his hand running up and down Loki's hairless chest and mouth kissing at his neck and ear, murmuring soft words of reassurance and encouragement.  
  «If you need to stop, just tell us» Nox whispered, gently guiding the god's eager flesh to her dripping folds. Loki nodded impatiently, trembling in anticipation and arousal, moaning when he felt his cock's spongy head being squeezed through the woman's tight entrance. At the same time he felt Thranduil's slick shaft press against him and slowly, oh so agonizingly slowly press inside, burying himself to the hilt in Loki's welcoming heat. The coupled sensations sent him into a state of helpless pleasure-  
_(helpless?)  
 (helpless like you have been back then?)  
 (poor little helpless Loki, unable to even fight back)  
 (able only to enjoy it)  
 (did you enjoy it?)  
 (I know you did, son)_  
  «Darling?»  
  It was Nox's raspy voice that brought him back, that voice that he'd deemed unpleasant and too noisy before he'd know the power behind the gravelly tones. Her eyes -those eyes that haunted children and scared adults, the eyes of _the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_ \- were staring into his, huge bottomless pits of slithering shadow and glistening, slick red: dark, alive and warm like blood. He shuddered again and felt Thranduil kiss his cheek, murmuring softly in his ear, reassuring and warm and gentle and _safe_. Safe like he only felt in their presence, both of them, because they'd chosen him and _he'd chosen them_ _and he was in control_. He could stop at any moment and no questions would be asked, no hands would touch him without his permission, no mouths would be forced on his even though he didn't want them.  
  It was that realization that made him relax anew, made those ugly memories dissolve, made him welcome the heat around him, inside him, on his mouth and his face and his whole body. He sighed, giving himself up to his lovers' capable hands, his mouth alternatively seeking Nox's and Thranduil's as he got used to those sensations that were threatening to overwhelm him. His consorts waited patiently, peppering his face with kisses and caressing his body lovingly, letting him take his time. They had all eternity -there was no rush.  
  Finally, after a few minutes, Loki tentatively moved between them, undulating his hips so that he could push back on Thranduil's throbbing cock and into Nox's wet pulsing channel. He gasped softly and his lovers moaned, clenching around him and pushing a little deeper inside him, and the god began trembling slightly when they slowly moved back, setting a slow, gentle pace that made them all sigh.  
  Making love to Nox was always like slipping into delicious oil. It made Loki feel trusted, desired in a way that left both lovers happy and content. It made his blood boil, made his hips move faster between them, dragging on the sheets and filling her again and again, throbbing and pulsing and racing towards a second climax that felt at the same time impossible to reach and dangerously close. Thranduil filling him so deliciously, the elf's erection stroking his sweet spot on every other thrust, was another kind of arousal entirely. It made the god feel cherished, made his excitement spread from his toes to pool in his groin and rise to his chest and arms and head. He was panting, sobbing his pleasure into Nox's neck, pushing back to meet Thranduil's thrusts and feeling the elf's panting breaths on his nape. He bent an arm backwards, pulling the Elvenking's blond head against his neck, scratching his scalp as Nox cried out and scratched his back with sharp nails. He moaned at the sheer carnal pleasure of it, feeling Thranduil's hips stutter and his pace becoming erratic, and he could not believe he could come again so soon after bing wrung out by his first orgasm, but with his lovers it was like being dragged to the edge and then shoved over it, shrieking all the way down.  
  He came with a scream of his lovers' names, clutching Nox close as her walls clenched and pulsed and milked him dry with her own orgasm, Thranduil following soon after with a bellow and a sharp bite to Loki's shoulder. The god moaned again, burying his face into their wife's neck, flushed and sated and utterly at peace. Behind him, the Elvenking was holding Loki tight to his muscular chest, slick with sweat and rising up and down with his harsh panting. Their hands were running up and down his arms, his back, in his hair, holding his face as they kissed Loki softly.  
  They came down from their high slowly, caressing and embracing as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Without a rush they slipped out from one another, enjoying the afterglow like a fine wine, sticky and sore and happy, and the shadows moved on their own to fetch towels and water to clean them up. It was weird, to see clear liquid sloshing in the air, carried by the dark, but Loki and Thranduil were used to it by now. They let Nox's shadows clean them up, satisfied when they didn't need to move too much, and then settled back in one another's arms, Loki in the middle.  
  Drowsy and sated, the woman rested her head on Loki's pale chest while Thranduil embraced them both with a muscular arm. Loki nuzzled in the elf's neck and held his wife close, physically unable to stop smiling.  
  «This was... intense» he chuckled, his consorts humming in agreement. Thranduil kissed his shoulder, then buried his face in the god's inky locks, inhaling his scent of snow and pine trees and sweat and sex.  
  «Sleep now, _meleth_ » he whispered. «We'll be here when you'll wake up next.» Nox only smiled against Loki's flesh, eyes already closed.  
  Too grateful to properly express t with words, Loki only kissed Thranduil again, slow and tender and hot. He settled more comfortably between his lovers, then sighed deeply as he slowly slipped into uncosciousness.  
  When Thranduil looked at them, Nox's dark red eyes were open and alert.  
  «He'll be alright» she whispered, fierce and feral. «I'll keep him safe. I'll keep you both safe. No one will harm you as long I still draw breath.»  
  The elf nodded, cupping her face and leanin over Loki to kiss her. She settled down with a sigh. A moment later her breathing was evening out and Thranduil looked at his for a moment longer, then he quietly pulled the sheets over the three of them. He scuttled closer to his consorts, embracing them both with one pale arm.  
  In the silence of the night, he silently swore he'd keep them both safe, no matter what came to pass. Their eyes were suddenly glowing like red and green slits in the dark and Thranduil understood that even if he hadn't spoken, they'd heard him -and they returned the feeling just as strongly.

 

. . .

 

  Authoress' note:  
  So I am a pervert and made a Thranduil x Loki PWP. And since I am a weak pervert, I also self-inserted. Not even sorry.  
  I'm thinking of making a series out of this; it would include polyamory, fluff, porn and angst. What do you think?  
  
_Meleth-nín_ : my love  
_Meleth / Elskan_ : love  
_V_ _æ_ _nn_ _á_ _lfr_ : beautiful elf

 


End file.
